Misunderstandings
by FuzzyLion
Summary: Sequel to Wet or Dry. Can be read on it's own. A pleasant day turns sour early on leaving Cloud uncertain as to how much they can go through before their bond is stretched to breaking point. CloudxLeon


(I'm back! With the sequel to Wet or Dry, at last. This was written over a long period of time so sorry if it gets disjointed later on. Plus, Cloud did not want to be written into the smut scene, so apologies, this smut is far from my best. Hope it's not too bad and you enjoy it anyway.)

Disclaimer: They're not mine. Dammit.

Misunderstandings.

When the brunet man awoke, he found himself alone on the couch, the bathrobe he'd used as a blanket tucked in around him, though his feet were still poking out at the end and he swore his toes had ice crystals forming on them, they felt so cold. A weary glance around the room informed him that the fire had long since gone out completely, leaving grey and white ashes in the fireplace and without the warmth of another body against him, it was no wonder he was lacking heat right then.

Blinking away the last vestiges of sleep, the gunblader stretched and winced as joints clicked and muscles protested the action. Sleeping on the couch had seemed like a good idea at the time but since he was then paying the price, he regretted not making that little bit of effort to climb the stairs and rest in their bed. Hyne knew it would have been more comfortable, the feeling of empty air at his back as he came dangerously close to falling off the couch was enough to wake him up at least twice when the blond's sleeping habits had made themselves known.

The younger swordsman had a nasty habit of snuggling very close to whatever warm body was nearby and when that body was already in danger of falling off the side of the couch, the added pressure of the blond trying to bury himself in the body's chest made it difficult to maintain balance on the slim width of couch. On the bed it wasn't so bad since there was plenty of space to cuddle up on, but the couch… The only way the gunblader had managed to remain on that piece of furniture was by inadvertently waking up while hanging precariously on the edge and bodily shifting the younger male, and himself, back onto the couch properly. He had his ingrained reflexes and paranoia to thank for not having an unscheduled meeting with the floor at some ridiculous hour of the morning, but it still meant that he lost sleep.

Hyne, his back was aching fiercely after sleeping on that damned couch. It was perfectly comfortable to sit on, and wasn't bad for a nap, if he ever took one, but sleeping all night? Not good.

Groaning softly and sitting up, swinging his legs to the edge of the couch, he dragged a hand through his hair and allowed himself the luxury of getting his bearings slowly. With no crisis demanding his immediate attention, he could afford to take his time waking up properly. The first thing he wondered was what time it was, closely followed by where Cloud was. Both thoughts had easy answers. The sun shining weakly through the closed curtains suggested that it was still early morning, whatever the exact time was, and Cloud's location was informed by the sound of rushing water coming from the upstairs bathroom. Following close on the heels of those revelations was one pertaining to his current state. He still had his lover's cum dried on his belly.

Lovely.

Grimacing in distaste, Leon stood from the now comfortable embrace of the couch and made his way up to meet his blond companion. To his amusement the blond had his back to the bathroom door, enabling the brunet to sneak in without alerting the other to his waking, and with surprise as his advantage, he slid into the shower cubicle and smirked slightly when his partner jumped in surprise when a pair of warm arms wound around his waist and pulled him flush against the man behind him.

Leon's lips pulled into a small smirk as he moved Cloud out from beneath the spray of hot water that stung as it struck his cooler body and let the water wet his hair and body. The blond turned in his arms and as his back pressed against the tiles, Cloud arched away and into the other's embrace with a small gasp, causing his brunet companion to shake his head in amusement. "First you take over my shower, now you laugh at me? You've got some nerve." He growled, brow furrowing. He hadn't meant it to sound so harsh and he immediately regretted saying it, opening his mouth to offer some kind of apology, but Leon already had his back turned and had left the shower.

"Leon I-" He began, but the brunet simply held up a slender hand and wrapped a towel around his waist before leaving the bathroom without a word. Cloud just stared at the bathroom door as it was pulled shut, shivering at the blast of cool air that blew into the open shower cubicle. He hadn't meant to speak to his lover so harshly for something so stupid but despite the company that couldn't have been better, he'd awoken in a rather bad mood for one reason or another, probably as a result of being far from comfortable on the damned couch and it seemed as though his lover hadn't suffered the same as he had and he'd accidentally taken out his frustrations on the older male. Not that the other had even given him a chance to explain or apologise.

Mood fouled further by the few minutes they'd shared in the shower which had been pleasant enough at first, Cloud stepped back beneath the spray for a minute or two longer and then stepped out, shutting off the water and drying himself off. He knew that had those few moments gone better then Leon would have been sat on the edge of the bathtub watching him dry off, drinking in the sight of his pale body being on display for a few more moments before he was concealed once more by his clothing. Perhaps he could have sweet talked the brunet into another round in the shower to get the day off to a good start but now he'd ruined it and he knew how reclusive the other man could be when it came to circumstances such as the ones they were both finding themselves in.

Leon had that frustratingly selfless tendency to blame only himself when something went wrong. Even if he wasn't at fault and the blame lay with someone else, somehow he'd find a way to place that blame firmly on his own shoulders. It was an admirable quality to some degree, that he was willing to shoulder the blame when no-one else would, but it was also the most infuriating thing about him at the same time, primarily when it wasn't the brunet's fault at all, or it was more someone else's fault than his and yet Leon insisted on taking the blame himself and isolating himself so that he could wallow in whatever mood took his fancy that he could linger on the self deprecating thoughts provoked by whatever burden he was forcing himself to carry that time.

Sometimes the male would come around on his own and that would be the end of it, but other times he would fall so deeply into his own misery that he'd disappear for days on end, avoiding everyone like they carried the plague. When asked about why he did so, after clamming up many times before when questioned about it, the one time he finally revealed the reasons behind his preference to solitude and that infernal necessity to blame himself , he stunned the others into silence with his confession. He thought he was weak, that he could do nothing when it mattered the most and that he failed everyone sooner or later, so anything that went wrong when he was involved was his own fault. Never mind the fact that he did so much good for everyone, that people expected too much of him and it wasn't exactly fair on him. He thought he was a failure.

No amount of persuasion seemed to convince him of his worth but eventually he conceded, even though everyone knew that he'd only done so to make them stop badgering him about it. His own views and opinions weren't changed in the slightest, despite everyone's assurances that he was anything but a failure.

So Cloud knew better than to hurry up and change to go after the gunblader because the other had an uncanny ability, one that allowed him to make himself scarce the moment he wanted to be alone and somehow he managed to get dressed in record time, as well as completely disappear, without a trace, without alerting anyone to his leaving.

Dragging a wet hand through equally wet hair that was slowly springing back into place already, Cloud shook his head and took his time drying himself off, knowing that in all likelihood, although it had only been a few minutes since they rubbed each other the wrong way, Leon would be long gone already. Only when he was sufficiently dry and dressed in some fresh clothes did he begin to consider searching for his elusive brunet lover. There were a few places he was aware of that seemed to be the man's favourite haunts when he was brooding and with the knowledge that he could check each place one after the other in order of their location, Cloud made himself a cup of tea to ward off the chill in the house and pondered over where to start.

After a measly breakfast of one slice of buttered toast and his cup of tea, Cloud set out to find the man he loved and bring him home.

After the best part of half the day spent searching the brunet's favourite hiding places, it became clear that the scarred male had no intention of being found that day, at least not by his partner. When the sun began to set and still the elusive gunblader had not been found, with his chances of finding the brunet sinking with the sun on the horizon, Cloud pulled on an errant spike of hair in frustration before turning on his heel and meandering back towards their home. He stopped off on the way back home only to pick up a few essentials, including a new tube of lube, should the time arise for them to use it. Of course he couldn't look the cashier in the face when he made the purchase but that was beside the point, at least he'd bought the damned stuff. Normally Leon was the one who could be so uncaring of other people's opinions enough to make such an embarrassing purchase.

As if to make the journey that much more depressing, the rainclouds that had been hanging around since the previous day decided that it was the opportune time to start another rainstorm. It started in large, heavy droplets that rolled off his hair and onto his face and after a moment of that, the rain was falling so fast and so heavily that managed a mere two steps forward before being soaked to the bone. He wanted to feel angry that he was wandering the streets because of Leon, but he couldn't find it within himself. Walking home alone in the rain, knowing that Leon wasn't going to be at home to greet him when he got in was making him more depressed than angry.

Pausing a moment to look up at the dark expanse of raincloud that stretched in all directions as far as he could see and let the raindrops pelt his face, Cloud wondered absently if his lover was okay. He knew very well that the scarred gunblader could take care of himself but that didn't stop him worrying about the brunet. Every couple had stupid arguments but Leon had never been gone for as long as he had been that day for something as completely mundane as miscommunication in the shower. He wondered vaguely if Leon had had enough, if he'd finally tired of their little arguments and thought he was better off without him.

He hoped that wasn't the case but the thought of returning to an empty house wasn't very appealing, especially if Leon had thought to leave a note detailing their breaking up. He'd never before been afraid of returning to his own home but right then but even the thought of seeing such a thing when he returned was making him seriously consider taking up Tifa's offer of using the spare room above the bar that had been one of the first things restored, at her insistence and Cid's demand that they have somewhere to drink. She had always said that he was welcome there and having a drink and staying somewhere other than the double bed that would be empty without his lover in it was looking pretty damned appealing right then.

However, just as he was about to make a start for home, regardless of the bar's appeal, he saw a dark shape moving through an alley to his immediate right and a familiar weapon glinted as the figure passed a lit storefront after leaving the alley at its other end. The brunet's gunblade was unique and easy to identify, and since the stoic man never let the weapon out of his sight, it could only be he who was carrying it.

Unsure about whether or not to pursue the brunet, Cloud stood for a few agonisingly long seconds before steeling his resolve and jogging off down the alley. The downpour made it difficult to see more than a few feet in front of him, the rain was coming down that heavily, and the wind was blowing it right into his eyes. Being so absolutely drenched reminded him of how less than a day ago, Leon had been in the same state but it had led to a far more pleasant experience than this ridiculous game of cat and mouse and in that moment, the blond decided that if Leon was going to break up with him, then they could at least be on better terms with each other. He'd send Leon off with a night to remember.

Still carrying his shopping, he followed the brunet as he made his way in the general direction of their house and then began moving in lazy circles around it as if in as much indecision as Cloud had been himself not a half hour earlier about whether or not returning home was in his best interests right then. Neither man seemed to care about the rain right then, despite the high probability that they'd make themselves ill if they stayed out too much longer. Both blond and brunet had more important things on their minds, things that may well determine the fate of their apparently doomed relationship.

Like any couple, they'd had their disputes over one thing or another, sometimes it was serious, other times not and since neither man was particularly sentimental they could only give a rough idea of how long they'd been together but it was a long time for both warriors, and to break up after so long wasn't what Cloud wanted, he was convinced that they could work it out. Normally it was him running from their problems and being forced to face it head on by the brunet who wouldn't back off and leave him alone about it. Normally the gunblader was annoyingly persistent and would not let the subject drop no matter how many times Cloud tried to evade the subject but in some freak twist of fate, their roles had been reversed and now it was Cloud doing the chasing. At least now he could appreciate just how irritating it was to have to corner his partner to force them both to sit down and confront the issue rather than flee it.

To his relief, Leon made a decisive turn that would lead him within the circle he'd paced around the house and to their front door. He'd made it over the first hurdle, now would he make it through the door?

Keeping back and out of sight, the blue eyes of Leon's stalker remained locked on the sodden form of the gunblader as he strode towards their front door and brushed his hair out of his face, the raised hand then moving to hover before the door. He had his own key, he could have let himself in, but instead he was being courteous enough to knock and announce his presence. How thoughtful of him. Cloud was surprised that his target hadn't yet felt the eyes boring holes into his back; after all, Leon was generally very aware of whether or not there were eyes on him. The fact that he had no idea that Cloud was watching him was slightly worrying, since if he was really that distracted, then he was a likely target for anyone looking for some easy prey.

The brunet's distraction worked in his favour though and after watching the brunet's fist hover over the door for a good few minutes, he made his move, creeping towards the oblivious brunet and leaving his bags to one side for a moment so that he had his hands free. Folding his arms, he stood right behind the brunet and adopted a stance that suggested that he wasn't in the mood to stand in the rain waiting for his partner to open the door in his own sweet time. Clearing his throat, the blond raised a brow into his rain soaked hair.

"Whenever you're ready Leonhart." He called over the sound of the heavy rain pelting the ground around them, delighting inside when Leon visibly stiffened in surprise. He watched as the brunet lowered his hand from the door and rummaged in a pocket for his key, saying nothing as he did so and not relaxing in the slightest even as he stepped inside, out of the downpour. After grabbing his shopping bags, Cloud followed him in and to his surprise, found Leon hovering in the lounge, dripping wet and looking as though he had something to say but didn't know how to say it. It was a look Cloud was familiar with since Leon always had been a man of few words, but with the day's events weighing heavily on his mind, this time the gravity of the situation seemed to be making the atmosphere feel almost suffocating.

"About this morning..." The brunet began hesitantly, trailing off with uncertainty. His beautiful blue/grey eyes were darker than normal, clouded with one emotion or another but before he could continue, Cloud cut him off.

Having dropped his bags by the kitchen, Cloud stood across from the brunet with his arms folded once more, waiting to see if the brunet would speak his mind. However, when Leon managed only to begin, Cloud grew impatient. If Leon was going to break up with him, he didn't want him to take all day to say it and certainly not when they were both stood there with tiny tremors rippling through them with the cold. With that in mind, he took a few decisive steps forward, pressed his finger to the brunet's lips and backed him against the nearest available wall. Satisfied with their positioning, he stroked down the front of the brunet's open jacket, the white shirt beneath practically transparent by then, and paused at the assortment of belts decorating the front of his lover's pants.

"If you're going to break up with me then at least let me put us on good terms with each other." He murmured, pressing his finger more firmly over the brunet's lips when he tried to part them, presumably to make some kind of retort. Even though they were both still pretty cold and wet, Cloud went ahead and removed his finger from the other's lips only to seal his own lips in its place.

Initially, Leon bucked against him, trying to throw him off but Cloud was having none of it and pressed the brunet more firmly against the wall with his body, sliding a leg prudently between the brunet's own and nudging lightly at the already growing bulge in the front of those deliciously tight pants. So he liked to play a little rough did he?

Smirking into the kiss and tugging none too gently on the brunet's bottom lip, he pressed a little more firmly against that which he could feel straining against the tight leather and was rewarded with the smallest of moans and if he wasn't so perceptive of his partner, he wouldn't have noticed the sly shift of the other's hips that rubbed the brunet's crotch against his leg. Making a soft noise of disapproval, Cloud moved his leg from between Leon's and leaned back and away from him, allowing the brunet to stand properly again. Once more the gunblader opened his mouth to speak and yet again Cloud pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. Finally Leon seemed to get the hint if the resigned look on his face was anything to go by and he remained silent even as Cloud took his hand and led him to the staircase.

His lover followed wordlessly even as they entered the bedroom and Cloud wasted no time before pressing his brunet partner down onto the bed and climbing on after him, pressing their lips together once more and nipping harshly at the brunet's earlier tugged on bottom lip while grinding down hard against the erection trapped within its leather confines. Leon moaned softly, wantonly beneath him and it was with some reluctance that the blond climbed from his companion and reached for the bedside table. Grabbing the last of their lube from the tube in the bedroom, since Cloud certainly wasn't leaving the slightly flushed gunblader for the length of time it would take to find the newly purchased tube, he made sure Leon could see what he was doing, but a devious smirk stretched across his lips as he held it just out of reach of the other and shook his head, a teasing glint in his eyes.

Recognition dawned on the scarred male whose eyes widened in pleasant surprise and Cloud nodded slowly before revealing something else that he'd plucked from their drawer. Before Leon could break his apparent vow of silence to protest, Cloud had secured a delicate black strip of silk around his eyes and was in the process of binding the brunet's hands together. When he'd planned on giving Leon a night to remember, he certainly meant it. It had been a while since Cloud had played the dominant one in their relationship and it was rarer still that they had the time to spare or were in the mood to introduce a few changes to their sex life.

Now, not only was Cloud taking control, but he was also indulging in a bit of bondage.

Once Leon's hands were cuffed to the bed frame, something the brunet did little in objection to, the blond sat back on his heels to admire the bound brunet who was completely quiet and clearly straining to hear his partner's movements. The blond watched as Leon tugged experimentally on the cuffs, the cold metal digging lightly into his wrists and sending a shudder through him that Cloud saw and delighted in. He took some pity on the brunet though and the bed dipped as he leaned forward and caressed a nipple through the clinging, damp material of the other's shirt, making Leon's chest rise slightly in encouragement.

While one hand toyed with the hardened nipple, his other hand began to undo the single belt holding his pants in place and with practised ease, he slid the buckle free and began the short process of undoing the button and zipper that held the leather closed. While he was at it, he took the time to tease at the prominent swell in the restricting leather. Leon moaned softly above him, a pleading note in the tone suggesting that he desperately wanted to be free of the constricting material. Taking pity on him, Cloud opened the obstructing pants and reached a hand into the leather, grasping firmly the hardness straining within, making the brunet squirm on the bed, the blindfold over his eyes heightening every sensation to near unbearable levels. All Cloud had done was touch him and already there were fat beads of precum oozing out of the reddened head.

Leaving the brunet laying there, his erection standing proud, Cloud sat back to undo and remove his own clothing, peeling the damp material away from himself and tossing it to the floor, where it landed with a heavy thump, a noise that had the brunet's head turning slightly to try and identify the sound and what it could mean. Same tremors danced through his body as a result of being cold, and in the interests of warming them both up, he straddled the scarred brunet's legs and leaned down to him, sliding up his body to push the near translucent white shirt up over his blindfolded lover's head where the material was left binding his upper arms since the buffs prevented its complete removal. At the same time, the blond slid his naked cock against his partner's and wrung soft moans from them both.

Instinctively Leon parted his legs to fit his lover more comfortably between them, prompting him to rub their erections together yet again, creating some delicious friction. The brunet was panting audibly above him, his head rolled back, exposing the slightly pale expanse of his throat. It tempted him, called for him to lean up and mark that perfect flesh but he resisted, rolling his hips instead, wanting the friction of their bare lengths as much as his bound lover did.

"Please Cloud... enough teasing..." Came the whispered words, laced heavily with lust as the brunet pulled on the cuffs and already Cloud could see where the unyielding silver metal was chafing his partner's wrists.

Smirking softly, despite the fact that the expression couldn't be seen, the blond swordsman leaned in and lapped lightly at a spot between his partner's navel and groin, tasting mildly salty sweat on the lightly tanned skin and nipping at it none too gently, making the brunet below him shift on the mattress in eager anticipation of what might come next. He jerked hard when Cloud's lightly calloused hand suddenly closed around his cock and gave a sharp tug that had his hips rising off the bed. Cloud was smirking widely as the surprise action had Leon all but writhing desperately in his bindings, unable to do anything but await the next touch, however long it might take and wherever it may land.

Cloud wanted to see more of his partner's body and move things along a bit so he wasted no time before he was letting go of the other's cock and removing his partner's boots and socks, the leather his lover insisted on wearing all the time following suit soon after, winding up on the floor somewhere with the rest of their clothes. Above him, Leon seemed relieved to be free of the tight material the blond immediately leaned in and began nipping and kissing at the considerably paler skin of the gunblader's inner thighs, leaving that still weeping erection well enough alone again.

However, as if sensing Leon's impatience, the younger male hurriedly wetted his own fingers and then without warning, engulfed the head of his helpless partner's cock in his mouth, sucking hard. The abrupt stiffening of Leon's body beneath him had him worried that the brunet might come too soon, but demonstrating his immense control of his body, the scarred male below him managed to hold it back, with a little help from a hard squeeze at the base of his erection courtesy of the blond whose head was in his lap. That same blond slid his slick fingers along the crease of his partner's backside and down to that tight ring of muscle, slipping first one, then two digits inside and feeling a soft groan rumbling through him at the near unbelievable tightness of the passage he was carefully widening.

He knew, as he'd been in a similar position on many occasions, that Leon would be torn over whether to arch up into his mouth or down onto the penetrating fingers. Unwilling to make the decision any easier, he sucked harder on the head of his partner's cock and rocked his fingers deeper. His partner was mostly quiet above him and that was torture enough for the blond who loved to hear his voice contorted into moans and groans of pleasure. It took only a couple of strokes against the other's prostate for Cloud to force his lover to tumble over the edge into orgasm.

Having had enough practise at giving his partner a blowjob, he swallowed the abundance of cum without much trouble, licking his lips when Leon sagged into the bed to indulge in the bliss of the afterglow. In that time, Cloud removed his fingers slowly and carefully, watching his lover's parted lips as he gasped down air, and gave them a quick wipe on the sheets before hurriedly spitting into his hand a couple of times and spreading the saliva along his cock in quick, efficient strokes, taking as short a time as he could to prepare himself. He was so hard already and wanted to feel that same overwhelming tightness gripping his erection rather than his fingers.

With Leon relaxed after his orgasm, Cloud settled comfortably between the brunet's legs and carefully lifted his hips, fully intending to take advantage of the other's near boneless state. With his partner so relaxed, it was easy to slide a short way into his lover's body, the passage around his length tightening almost unbearably as Leon moaned, obviously trying to relax enough to let Cloud sheathe himself all the way in.

Outside, the weather continued to rage, rain pounded at the windows, lightning flashed and thunder rumbled a short distance away. It was a nasty night to be caught out in but neither male had the presence of mind to be glad that they were warm and dry, too engrossed in each other to care about anything else. Leon had forgotten that he was supposed to be trying to explain that he had no intention of breaking up with the blond, that they'd just had a simple misunderstanding. Cloud was still adamant that Leon was going to have a night that he wouldn't easily forget.

Once he was as deep as he could get, his hips flush against the brunet's backside, he chanced a glance at the bound male to try and gauge whether or not he was okay to start moving, after all, he wanted Leon to remember the pleasure, not the pain. From what he could tell by the parted lips and soft intonation of his name, his partner was more than ready and almost eager to please, Cloud slowly pulled out of the gripping passage until only the tip remained inside and then eased himself back in, in a torturously slow movement that left them both needy for more intensity.

Leon was trying to rock down onto his impaling cock, straining his bound arms to do so and moaning freely at the feeling of that hard, hot flesh filling him completely. The blond was enjoying every sound as it was made, and conveyed his enjoyment through harder, faster thrusts, angled in his repeated attempts to strike that spot inside him that would make the pleasure that much more mind blowing, until the sound of sweaty flesh slapping against equally sweaty flesh filled the room. Panting softly as he moved, Cloud wiped a soggy bang from his face before gripping the brunet's hips harder and slamming into him deep and hard. Leon groaned his appreciation, still trying to rock down onto each thrust, his head thrashing from side to side, hands clenched into fists within the cuffs.

After a few long, hard thrusts, Cloud could feel that telltale tightening in his gut and knew that his release wasn't far off. Leon wouldn't be too far behind him either even though he'd already reached his climax once already. Moaning out his lover's name, the blond swordsman increased the pace just a little more until Leon was warning him of his impending release, just as he felt his own coming on. Moments later, a keening cry filled the air and the passage around his cock tightened once again, as they both came one after the other.

Despite the sticky mess of cum that decorated his partner's chest, Cloud sagged against him with a sigh, feeling almost weightless in the afterglow of orgasm. They both seemed content to just lay there together, catching their breath, feeling the sweat cool on their bodies. Soon enough, Cloud was shifting his hips and easing his limp cock from the brunet's body and reaching up to release his partner from both the cuffs and the blindfold. He simply sat perched on the gunblader's abdomen as the brunet blinked to adjust to the minimal light with the blindfold off and licked his lips to wet them.

"Now that we're on good terms with each other, you can say what you have to say." The blond murmured, eyes down, fingertips idly stroking over a sensitive nipple. He didn't want to hear that they were breaking up after all they'd been through together but he'd held it off for long enough already. What he heard though, wasn't what he was expecting.

"About this morning..." He began again, a slender chocolate brow rising in something akin to amusement. "I just wanted to apologise. It was a simple miscommunication, but I couldn't return as soon as I had hoped simply because I had another matter to attend to, one that took far longer than I anticipated. And then the storm started and I wasn't sure whether going home was a good idea. I thought you'd be angry with me." He explained, folding his arms across his chest. "So you see, Cloud, I had no intention of breaking up with you." He informed the blond.

Cloud watched as Leon rubbed his wrists, only then noticing just how raw the area had become with the gunblader's struggles. The only reason he could see this action was because he had lowered his head in the hopes that his bangs would cover up the way his cheeks felt as though they were aflame. He'd just made a bit of a fool of himself. And gotten some great sex out of it but that was sort of beside the point. The way the scarred male's eyes were sparkling with mirth when he risked a glance at him, told of how Leon was finding the whole thing rather amusing. Not that Cloud could really blame him.

Leaning forward, the blond buried his face in his partner's neck with an embarrassed moan, prompting the brunet to absently tangle his fingers in the surprisingly soft, if damp, blond locks and pet through them affectionately.

"It's been a long day." The brunet's voice rumbled. "Why don't we get some sleep and talk about it in the morning?" He suggested, stroking down the younger males body gently, wincing when the damaged flesh of his wrists came into even the slightest contact with his lover's body.

It was with some reluctance that Cloud rolled free of the toned body he was laying on but he was compensated by being allowed to lay close to him, essentially snuggling into his side and draping an arm and a leg over the other who had shifted his own position so that he too was laying down. Nothing more was said. Both had much to think about but neither stayed awake long enough to think about anything more than how perfect things were at that moment in time regardless of the issues they had to work through. Sighing softly, Cloud was the first to be lulled to sleep by the steady beat of his lover's heart, and then Leon followed suit, soothed simply by the feel of the blond laying against him.


End file.
